This invention relates to a present apparatus of an electronic musical instrument.
A prior art electronic musical instrument such as a musical synthesizer is often provided with a preset apparatus in which various parameters for generating musical tones such as the waveform of a musical tone and the waveform of a tone volume envelope are set by a player as preset data and stored in a memory device. Thereafter, at another time, the stored data are read out from the memory device for producing musical tones. An example of such an instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,087 issued on Dec. 16, 1975.
In the prior art preset apparatus, however, the data stored in the memory device are only the parameters for generating musical tones. Therefore, factors which were felt by the player at the time of storing the parameters in the memory device, for example an optimum keyboard tone range for a tone color, especially a specific performance mode manifesting a musical effect, would be lost. For this reason even when the preset data are read out from the memory device for effecting a performance it is difficult to reproduce, at a high fidelity, the performance tone at the time of presetting.